I'll be waiting
by RUMad
Summary: "Well you could stop glaring at him and staring at her or you could grow a pair and tell her" Set in their senior year: it's the last glee club meeting-ever. What will happen when Quinn takes advice from Santana? A Three-Shot and Finally complete!
1. I'll be waiting

**AN: I heard this song, whilst thinking of ideas for my 2 stories that are in progress and I came up with this. **

**AN2: set at the end of senior year and the last glee club meeting**

**Song: ****Adele; I'll be waiting**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I'll be waiting

"Oh, for God sake Q" Santana was rummaging through her locker when she turned to her friend who was leaning against her own looking longingly down the corridor. Santana didn't even need to look in the direction Quinn was looking, she knew what it was. Then as if she was psychic a short brunette diva and her too tall boyfriend walked by arms linked, the brunette looked up into his eyes lovingly as they swayed down the hall way.

Santana couldn't take one more minute of Quinn's moping and pining over the 'dwarf'. She yanked a notebook out that had sheets of paper tucked away in it and slammed her locker shut, waking Quinn from her daydream. "Come on!" she gestured to an empty class room getting a curious Quinn to follow her.

Santana shut the door behind them "Quinn, you've been like this since New Year's when you were drunk and you confessed to me, and now I'm pretty sure, thanks to the fact you can't take your eyes off her, that _everyone_ knows"

"What? That don't know do they?"

"Well I'm sure as hell the glee club knows except Franken-teen and the object of your affections"

"Has anyone said anything?" Santana shook her head "Would anyone say anything?" Quinn started to panic, just a little bit.

"I don't know"

"What am I going to do?"

"Well you could stop glaring at him and staring at her or you could grow a pair and tell her"

"I can't, it's not like I have nothing to lose, we're both going to NYU next year"

"But she doesn't know that, you probably won't even see each other. And you know the best way to get _that_ girl: sing to her"

"But Finn sings to her all the time, it wouldn't be special"

"Not unless you sang something, that really said a lot and made you a little bit vulnerable, then she'd know"

"Got anything in mind?" Quinn asked slightly desperate

Santana handed Quinn a piece of loose paper from the notebook; and the blonde read the lyrics, she looked hesitant, Santana was about to encourage Quinn but she finally spoke "I'd have to change a couple of word, or take one or two out… how comes you 'just had this lying around'?"

"I was going to sing it to Britt, if she wasn't mine yet, but I didn't need it" Santana smirked as she saw signs of jealousy on Quinn's face.

"Fine I'll sing it"

…

It was now the last part of their day, and the last glee club meeting of the year, meaning the last glee club meeting ever, for the seniors.

"So, guy's it's the last glee club meeting of the year, and for most of you it's the last one ever, would anyone like to sing or say anything?"

"Quinn has a song!" Santana volunteered the blonde before she could hesitate

"Quinn? Would you like to show us?"

Once she had stopped glaring at Santana she turned back to her teacher "Sure" she said with a fake smile to hide her nervousness.

She took the spotlight at the front of the room and took a deep breathe. The band and brad had already been told which song to play, she signalled for them to start. _It's now or never;_ she thought

The drums started then the Piano, then the rest of the band and Quinn counted herself in:

_Hold me closer one more time, _At the first words her eyes shot to Rachel_  
>Say that you love me in your last goodbye,<br>Please forgive me for my sins,  
>Yes, I swam dirty waters,<br>But you pushed me in,  
>I've seen your face under every sky,<br>Over every border and on every line,  
>You know my heart more than I do,<br>We could have been the greatest, me and you, _she managed to squeeze the extra words in

As soon as she had started singing; the majority of the club looked surprised. Even though they knew Quinn had feelings for the loud diva, they never thought she'd _actually_admit them

_But we had time against us,  
>And miles between us,<br>The heavens cried,  
>I know I left you speechless,<br>But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,  
>And I see my future in you,<em>

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me …,_ she couldn't use the last word of this line (:again)  
><em>I put my hands up, <em>she did the action_  
>I'll do everything different,<br>I'll be better to you, _She pointed to Rachel making herself completely clear  
><em>I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me …,<br>I put my hands up, _she did the action again this time she advanced toward the brunette and her boyfriend_  
>I'll be somebody different,<br>I'll be better to you,  
><em>

As she circled she smirked as Rachel blushed and her eyes darted to anywhere but at another person. Quinn could see Finn fuming

_Let me stay here for just one more night,  
>Build your world around me,<br>And pull me to the light,  
>So I can tell you that I was wrong,<br>I was a child then, but now I'm willing to learn, _

She sang with lust filled eyes trying to make eye contact with Rachel but the flustered brunette just kept her eyes moving, darting from one inanimate object to another

_But we had time against us,  
>And miles between us,<br>The heavens cried, I know I left you speechless,  
>But now the sky has cleared and it's blue,<br>And I see my future in you,_

I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me …,  
>I put my hands up,<br>I'll do everything different,  
>I'll be better to you,<br>I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me …,  
>I put my hands up,<br>I'll be somebody different,  
>I'll be better to you,<p>

She sang to Rachel while walking round the room, receiving cheers of encouragement from the people she now considered her friends. She noticed Finn put his arm possessively round the awkward brunette

_Time against us, (Time against us)  
>Miles between us, (Miles between us)<br>Heavens cried,  
>I know I left you speechless,<br>Time against us, (Time against us)  
>Miles between us, (Miles between us)<br>Heavens cried,  
>I know I left you speechless,<br>I know I left you speechless,  
>I'll be waiting,<br>_

She smiled when Santana volunteered the small amount of back up singing, the Latina must have practiced the song many times for Brittany, for her to know when the backup singing was and to be perfectly in time. And she carried out the last notes perfectly with feeling.

_I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me …,  
>I put my hands up,<br>I'll do everything different,  
>I'll be better to you,<br>I'll be waiting for you when you're ready to love me …,  
>I put my hands up,<br>I'll be somebody different,  
>I'll be better to you.<em>

Applause erupted distracting Quinn momentarily from Rachel. Mr Schue pretended to be oblivious; he didn't want to get involved.

"Quinn that was amazing, what a great way to end …." Mr Schue's voice faded into the background as Quinn looked back to Rachel, who looked to the floor. Finn looked to Quinn and grabbed Rachel's hand possessively while smirking at Quinn as if to say "mine"

Hope rose in Quinn's chest as Rachel's head started to move, she deflated again when Rachel just looked towards Finn and smiled, at this point she gave up and slumped back to her seat, She can't remember what happened after that, which is a shame because it was their last glee meeting ever.

The shuffling of chairs being moved brought Quinn back from her day dream

"Sorry Q" Santana gave Quinn a much needed hug, well she looked like she needed support and Quinn really looked like she needed this, even if it wasn't a typical Santana type thing to do.

"It's okay, was I really that conceded, to think that I actually had a chance, thanks for the help anyway San"

"Anytime Q. come on" Santana lead her friend from the room "We'll go back to mine, get drunk"

"Aren't you spending to night with Britt?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think I want to hang out with you, when you're with your girlfriend" Quinn said suggestively

Santana rolled her eyes "Fine, suit yourself" and with that; she left the blonde outside the choir room. Quinn watched Santana confidently strut away and link arms with Brittany who appeared as if from nowhere.

…

Quinn wandered aimlessly down the empty corridor, running a hand over the lockers as she passed them, it was her way of saying goodbye to the place that sometimes felt more like home than her actual one. She stopped abruptly before reaching the corner when she heard voices

"… I'm sorry Finn, but I already told you, it was just for the year, I'm going to New York and nothing is going stop me"

Quinn crept closer but kept hidden from the quarrelling pair

"But Rachel I thought if we got together you'd-"

"You thought what? I'd change my mind. Finn when we were there, last year, at Nationals, I knew it was what I wanted… even more than you" she added quietly

"Is this about Quinn's song?"

"Look Finn, your life is here and mine is in New York, I'm going and nothing will change my mind, so this is goodbye Finn"

Quinn had been listening the whole time, she jumped when she heard a fist slam into a locker then the sound of the heavy footsteps stomping away, and a smaller body dropping itself against some lockers with a heavy sigh.

Quinn's thoughts ran a mile a minute: _should I talk to her, maybe it was about my song, she did avoid an actual answer, does she know I'm going to NYU too? Just go you moron what's wrong with you? You've already poured your heart out and made yourself look needy and love sick and you've already made yourself completely vulnerable, just go talk to her. _After her internal battle she pushed off the wall she had been leaning against and took those first brave steps

"Hey, Rachel" Quinn made her aware of her presence

Rachel turned to face her, now, ex-team mate approaching

Quinn was curious as to why the brunette didn't look that upset over the breakup with Finn; then again it was she who did the breaking up.

"Did you hear all that?" She finally broke the awkward silence

"Yeah" the blonde replied weakly "I'm sorry…about your breakup" She made herself clear, she wasn't sorry she sang that song.

"That's okay; it was inevitable, you know? I mean I can't stay here-"

"No you can't you were made for something bigger"

There was an awkward silence

"Rachel, that song, i… I-"

"I understand Quinn, I get what you were saying… I mean it wasn't hard to 'decode'" she giggled "It was a great song Quinn" Rachel nodded her head as she spoke she paused; then reached into her bag and tore a piece of paper from a note pad, she scribbled something down. She stepped closer to Quinn and handed her the piece of paper

"When you get to New York, give me a call, that's my phone number for my new apartment, that my dads spoilt me with, and the new cell phone I've just got, we should grab a coffee… or something" she gave an unsure smile

She felt better when Quinn smiled back brighter.

Rachel hesitantly added "I'll be waiting" she bit her bottom lip and cringed at her own comment, before turning and leaving.

**Any thoughts? :/ I'm not too sure anymore. Ahhh, I was feeling like it was a good idea when I started I'm not so sure now**

**Final AN: I thought the song sounded a little needy and over the top WHEN put in this situation.**


	2. Coffee

**AN: okay I majorly screwed up, I posted the previous chapter at like 1.30 in the morning so I was literally falling asleep as I posted it, as I'd been awake since 6 am and I had to get up at the same time that morning… any who…so i forgot to mention it was supposed to be a one-shot and I forgot to click the complete box, so as an apology I've written a second chapter. Thanks for the reviews and adding to favourites and alerts.**

**Any way here's the next part:**

_The semester starts next week, she moved here at the beginning of the summer, and I moved into my dorm last week, it's not too early to call her yet, is it? Just pick up the phone, call her, stay calm… no I can't call her yet. For God's sake Fabray get it together, it's just coffee!_

Quinn's head was starting to hurt with all her rambling thoughts _come on you've been waiting for this since the day she gave you her phone number, remember she gave you her new number and you couldn't stop smiling. You were grinning like a fool for so long; your face hurt… you're doing it again._ She had started smiling again and then stopped herself listening to her own thought's _oh my God I'm going crazy_ She mentally groaned and held her head in her hands as she dropped herself down to sit on her bed. At least she managed to get a single occupant dormitory, so no one else had to put up with her recently developed crazy.

"Right" she said to herself and stood up, she went through her cell phone and found Rachel's number that she had added shortly after being given it. _It's ringing, it's ringing, breath, calm, it's ringing_

"_Hello?"_

She opened her mouth but nothing came out finally she forced out "Hi… Rachel, its Quinn"

"_Oh hey Quinn, how are you?"_

"I'm fine, great actually" she tried to stay calm and not sound over excited "How are you?"

"_Oh, I'm fine thanks… so are you in New York?"_

"Oh, yeah, I moved into my dorm a week ago, are you in New York?" Quinn almost smacked herself on the head with her phone, she already knew Rachel had moved out there at the beginning of the summer, she was just delaying herself; instead she scrunched up her face and ran her hand through her short hair

"_Quinn? You know I am"_ she chuckled

"Of course… so do you… would you like to meet up for a coffee?" she held her breath

"_Yes, I would love to. How about I meet you at your dorm and I could take you to one of the good spots I've found in the area"_

"That sounds great, tomorrow?"

"_Yeah, what time?"_

"Is 11.00 too early?"

"_No that's fine"_

Quinn told Rachel her dorm address "Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow"

"_See you tomorrow"_ then the phone was put down and Quinn was able to breathe a sigh of relief… before she got really excited again.

…

Quinn had managed to keep her mind preoccupied the next morning. She had woken early the next morning and had been ready to go by 8.30. She decided to unpack the last few boxes she still had to keep her mind busy. She was broken from her relaxed world when someone knocked on her door. For a split second she wondered who it could be, before realisation slapped her in the face and she breathed in a shaky breath.

_What is wrong with you Fabray? You never acted this way about her before_

_Maybe because now it's real, before it was a fantasy now she wants to actually spend time with me._

_Oh great did I really answer my own question, I'm now talking to myself splendid… and I still haven't answered the door._

She shook her head as if to clear cobwebs from her mind and wake herself up, and rushed to the door.

She couldn't help the bright smile that grew on her face at the sight of a slightly more grown up looking Rachel Berry standing on her doorstep.

"Hey"

"Hello Quinn, are you ready to go?" Rachel smiled politely

"Sure let me just grab my bag" she darted back in to grab her bag from the table and got back to Rachel (maybe a little too-) enthusiastically "I'm ready"

"Let's go then, I already found a really good coffee place, it's off campus but I's only a couple of blocks away"

They walked quietly side by side to their destination, hesitant to say anything until they were settled and relaxed.

Once at the coffee shop they placed their orders "I got this" Rachel said

"No you don't have to-"

"No it's alright Quinn, I suggested we go for a coffee, I made the invitation so it's my treat" she smiled at Quinn, Quinn gave in, you can't win an argument with Rachel Berry. The collected their drinks and found a quiet table in the corner.

"So Rachel, how was your summer?"

"It was fine, I've been here since not long after we graduated"

"already found the best spots?"

"I found some… I was hoping maybe we could find the rest of the best places…together" she added hesitantly, she looked down at her coffee and fiddled with the cup

"Rach, I'm sorry to get straight to the point this early in our conversation but, I hope I made my feelings perfectly clear in that final glee club meeting… what are your, thoughts about all this" she almost started shaking, regretting being so forward in that moment, she went to take a sip of her coffee but as she bought it closer to her lips she realised it was too hot and settled it back on the table.

"Well, Quinn, in all honesty, when you sang that song, I was flattered, but I didn't reciprocate your feelings"

Quinn looked away feeling stupid that she still got her hopes up

"But, I thought about the idea of you and I and, well… I was going to break up with Finn anyway, I also overheard Santana mention you were going to NYU and in that hour or so between you singing that song and me breaking up with Finn… it thought what the hell" she took a sip of her coffee "And over the summer I thought more and more about the possibility of us, and, as long as this isn't some elaborate private joke on your behalf, I'd like to, maybe, perhaps attempt a… relationship with you"

Quinn smiled as Rachel had looked down and said her last sentence quietly. Quinn then realised it was her turn to speak. "So… does that mean, if I were to, maybe, perhaps ask you out on a date, you might say yes?"

Rachel looked up into Quinn's eyes and smirked "Perhaps, I don't know, you haven't asked me yet"

Quinn exhaled and took a sip of her coffee; never breaking eye contact with the brunette sat across from her, she put the coffee cup down again "Rachel?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me this Friday night?"

Rachel leant towards Quinn and settled her hand on top of the blondes while smiling at her "I would love to"

"Great" they organised a time, and Quinn said she would pick Rachel up from her apartment. After that the conversation went quiet again

"So… have you heard from any of our old team mates over the summer, I left pretty quickly so I have no idea about any of them. Is there any gossip?"

"Oh yeah, I saw most of them at some point. Erm let me think, oh yeah, Lauren broke up with Puck"

"Oh no what happened?"

Quinn chuckled "She chose her future wrestling career over him"

"Aww poor Noah"

"It's Puck I'm sure he'll be fine"

"I guess, but he was different with Lauren, he was better"

"I know, something tells me he won't give up just yet. I think she did it to give him a chance at perusing a career too, you know? Not tied to her"

"Yeah, he is a really good singer" Rachel took a sip from her coffee cup hesitant to ask her next question "Did you see, or hear from Finn at all?"

"Err, yeah, he got a summer job at Kurt's dad's tire shop, but I guess, inevitably, he could end up their permanently"

"I know this is a bit mean to say, but I'm glad he's working there, it might not be the most exciting life for him, but he's secure there… If he and I had…"

"if you'd stayed together, you would have been stuck there with him, which would have ruined your life, no offense-"

"-None taken-"

"-Or he would have come here with you, but that would have been it, what would he have done. You would be constantly worrying about him - is what you were trying to say"

"Exactly, besides, I'm ready for a new chapter in my life, I'm over him"

"Really?" Quinn studied the other girl

"Really" she replied confidently "do you know about anyone else?" she changed the subject.

"Oh yeah, Santana and Brittany are trying a long distance relationship. Brittany is doing dance… somewhere, I can't remember but anyway... Trust Santana to let it slip that I'm going to NYU yet she kept the fact that she got into Harvard"

Rachel almost spat her coffee out "Seriously?"

"Seriously, she's taking law"

Rachel chuckled "She'd make a 'kick-ass' lawyer"

"I see her being a judge one day" Quinn chuckled back

"Sounds about right" Rachel continued going back to her coffee

"Oh, Mike and Tina, they're taking a gap year, doing some travelling, their parents are treating them"

"That sounds nice" Quinn nodded in agreement

"I don't know about Artie, he kept quiet after his break up with Britt, and he left Lima around the same time as you. Kurt said he was heading for New York with Blaine but he never said a college or anything so we might bump into them soon"

"That's unlike Kurt to keep quiet about something, so he's definitely planning something" Rachel laughed.

They went quiet again; it was a comfortable one thought as they enjoyed their coffees "I think the biggest news is about Mercedes"

"Yeah?"

"Well you remember Sam of course, he had to leave at the end of our junior year because of his dad losing his job, they moved back to stay with the rest of their family. Well Mercedes and Sam were in a secret relationship before he left, she told me in confidence, and I hope I can trust you to keep quiet" Quinn smirked

Rachel rolled her eyes "Any way?

"Anyway" Quinn teased "She told me they got together after prom"

"Ooo they can thank me for that" Rachel chuckled and now it was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes

"They kept their relationship going even after he left, and they're meeting up at UCLA, so they'll be together gain"

"That's so sweet"

"I think so too, I'm so happy for them"

"I'm glad, with the exception of Artie and Finn, that everyone seems happy"

"Are you happy?" Quinn asked hesitantly

"Yeah, I am" Rachel replied with confidence "I'm looking forward to my future and not just the career and college aspect" she looked deep into Quinn's eyes.

They continued to talk for a little while longer before Rachel escorted Quinn back to her dorm.

They stood in the doorway of her dorm room "So I'll see you Friday?"

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 7"

"7, see you then" they hesitantly and awkwardly lent into each other for a friendly hug but once they were in their embrace they relaxed, the tension left their bodies for that moment, they reluctantly pulled away "Bye" Rachel smiled then walked away, Quinn watched her before closing the door and leaning on it.

Quinn couldn't wait for their date on Friday.

**Any thoughts?**

**AN: okay after writing this chapter I started getting more inspiration for it. Once I've finished my other two, in-progress fic's I MIGHT continue this further, I'm not sure yet :/ I think there might be potential for at least a third part, so I'm sure I'll eventually get round to at least a third chapter once i've given it some thought**


	3. Date

**AN: so sorry it took 6 months-ish... I think; but here it is, finally the last part to this lil' fic**

**Posted: 19/1/12**

Date

The NYU student opened her eyes warily when her cell phone rang; alerting her to a new text message, she reached clumsily across her bedside cabinet to grab the phone

**Good morning Quinn, I hope our date is still on for tonight-Rachel Berry***

Quinn managed to smile and roll her eyes; trust Rachel berry to still get up at 6am, she managed to text back; avoiding text abbreviations; imagining Rachel would hate them.

**Good morning to you too Rachel Berry. Yes, of course out date is still on, I'll pick you up tonight at 7- QF**

**Anything I should know about tonight? -Rachel Berry***

She could hear Rachel's voice, imagining her sounding so casual trying to get information for the date. She sat up in bed so she didn't drop her phone on her face... for a second time that morning

**Very crafty Berry :P but for now I'll just have to say... dress comfortable -QF**

**Okay :( See you tonight, less than 11 hours ;) - Rachel Berry***

Quinn smiled brightly, imagining Rachel actually pouting cutely in place of that sad face.

**See you tonight ;) -QF**

She decided a simple text back was all that was necessary and a return of the wink smiley face. She then decided she could try and get back to sleep. Quinn was relieved the semester hadn't started yet; she had been able to socialise a little with people who would be her new class mates but mainly plan her first date with Rachel.

...

Quinn parked the rented car as close to Rachel's apartment building as possible. There was a man leaving the apartment block as she approached the door, she decided to surprise Rachel and slipped through before the door closed rather than press the button so Rachel could buzz her in.

She carried a bunch of light pink roses; not wanting to be too forward with red ones. The florist told her that light pink roses held many meanings, such as: desire, passion, joy of life, youth and energy... almost Rachel Berry summed up in a flower.

As Quinn finished climbing the stairs up to Rachel's apartment she heard voices, loud arguing voices... she felt worse when she was stood outside Rachel's door and she knew the muffled voices were coming from inside.

The blonde girl hesitated to knock on the door, she wasn't sure what exactly to do, she chose to just stand there... and feel rather awkward.

Then the voices got louder...

"You're going to have to leave!" well that was Rachel

She didn't quite hear the response

"Because I have a date and I told you this is over" Rachel gave an explanation to a question Quinn didn't hear

"What do you mean; you have a date?"

_No, it can't be!_ Quinn thought, finally recognising the other voice

The voices from within the apartment grew louder as they approached the front door. Quinn froze not sure what to do, she thought about hiding; but where, there were no hiding places in this short straight hallway. She faltered before hiding the flowers (not so well) behind her back

"I have a date, I've moved on; I feel like this date could be the start of something incredible and I don't need you here. So leave Finn!" the tall boy stumbled out of the apartment and then a jacket flew towards him, slapping him in the face

He pulled the jacket away, not noticing the young woman standing behind him "But Rachel we had something special, we can't give this up. I'm In New York now, we can do this now"

"No, Finn, I don't want this with you; I want some..." she trailed off, as she now stood in the doorway, and noticed Quinn "someone else" she finished looking back at the tall... boy

Finn turned round noticing Rachel's previous glance "Quinn...?" it took him a moment "you're her date" he laughed and looked back at the short brunette "This is a joke right? She sang you one song and now you're dating"

"We're trying to" Quinn broke from her frozen state to defend herself and the other young woman; he glared at the boy and they seemed to start a staring contest

"Please Finn!" Rachel broke the eye contact between the two standing in front of her "Leave now"

"Last chance Rachel" he just wasn't getting the message "You can have me or you can try a joke of a relationship with her" he spat

"Leave now!" she shoved him

"You're making a mistake Rachel" he said lowly before finally storming off, down the corridor and down the stairs

"Are you okay?"

Rachel's gaze shot straight to Quinn with concern "I should be asking if you're okay"

"Why wouldn't I be, he's your ex... and mine... but he obviously still wants you Rachel; if he came all this way. I'll understand if-"

"Don't finish that sentence. I don't want him, I'm over him: I told you when we met for coffee. I want to try this with you"

Quinn just nodded with a weak smile "um..." she pulled the flowers out from behind her back "These are for you" she offered them

"They're beautiful" she took them with a smile that faltered "I'm sorry about Finn"

"Why? Unless you invited him"

"No" she answered quickly "No, I told him it was over and I hadn't spoken to him since that day I broke up with him. I'm sorry, you should come in for a minute" Quinn followed Rachel back into her apartment as Rachel continued "It's my own fault really" she walked into the kitchen area to put the flowers in a vase

"What's your fault?" Quinn watched from the kitchen entrance

"I couldn't keep it a secret" she bit her lip "On Wednesday; I told Kurt I had a date and word must have got to Finn... I didn't say who though; I didn't know if you wanted people to know"

"I don't mind" The blonde smiled encouragingly "I already tried to pour my heart out to you in front of the glee club, I made myself quite obvious. And I've grown up over the summer I'm now comfortable with who I am"

Rachel smiled and nodded "That's good to know; hopefully after tonight I'll be able to tell everyone I'm dating Quinn Fabray"

"Hopefully?" Quinn classically raised an eyebrow

"We'll just have to see how this date goes" she teased before finishing with the flowers

"Are you ready to go?" Quinn asked after a moment of silence

Rachel looked down at her clothes; a pair of blue jeans and an animal sweater, then back up to Quinn "Do I look ready?"

"I thought you looked great" she said innocently

"I was about to get ready when there was a knock at the door and got excited thinking it was my date and well... you know"

"You got excited?"

"Well yes, I've been looking forward to this all week. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go change"

"Don't you look fine" Quinn stepped in the way of the other woman

"Quinn, I can't wear this" she chuckled looking down at herself

"Seriously, it's perfect for what I have planed. I mean have you seen what I'm wearing" Black (smart looking) jeans, simple, smart t-shirt and jacket "So please, don't worry, I think you look amazing whatever you wear" she complemented

"You are such a flirt Fabray" she then sighed "I guess I'll have to save my little black dress for another night" that was said with a smirk

"Well tonight isn't really a little black dress occasion" Quinn tried not to let her mind wander

"I will change my jumper though" Rachel left the room to change her animal sweater for a simple black v-neck

"Ready to go now?" Rachel nodded and Quinn led out of the apartment building and to a car

"You have a car in the city?" Rachel asked

"Well not exactly, I rented one" She admitted as she opened the door for Rachel

"You better not have gone overboard just for me" She said guiltily holding Quinn's eye contact as she slipped into the front seat of the car

"Don't worry, I just wanted this date to be special" she shut the door before moving round and getting in the driver's side

"You're a student, as am I. You shouldn't be spending money on renting cars" the brunette scolded

"Don't worry. I'm financial sound okay?" She tried to reassure the brunette "Seatbelt" she instructed

"Why, did you get a scholarship?" She asked as she followed the instruction and put her seat belt on

"No, but college is paid for" She pulled out of the parking space

"Really? How come?"

"If I tell you, will you relax and enjoy this evening?"

"Yes"

"Well... 'Daddy' came back, said he felt guilty, so he's paying for college, or rather has given me all the money to pay for college"

"So... he doesn't know that you're, or rather you and I are..."

"That I'm a lesbian?" Quinn calmly asked

"Wow didn't think you'd actually say it" she chuckled

"Well with Santana Lopezbian as my best friend, we kinda helped each other to... well admit it really" Quinn just shrugged, Rachel laughed at the name the blonde had used "But my dad doesn't know, and if he found out now it's too late, the money is mine"

"That doesn't mean you have to spend it though"

Quinn just shook her head.

They drove for a couple of hours; Rachel got a little confused when they left the city, and then kept driving.

They finally arrived at where ever they were supposed to be; by the time they'd arrived at... a field, in the country side? It was dark and late but not too late.

"Wait here a second" Quinn told the slightly confused brunette in the passenger seat. Quinn hopped out of the car and went to the trunk where she got a picnic blanket and a bag out of the boot. She set them in front of the car before going round to the passenger side of the car and opened the door chivalrously for her date.

She led Rachel, round to the blanket "I wanted to give you the sort of date I had wanted to take you on when we were still in Lima" Quinn said sheepishly "I know it's a little cliché, but I really wanted to take you star gazing"

"I love it; it's perfect" they sat down together on the blanket

"Okay" Quinn opened the bag and took out many plastic containers "so I made a load of vegan things... and bought some too in case what I made is gross so..."

"Thank you; I don't think I've ever been treated this well on a date before" she smiled genuinely at the other young woman "So you thought of taking me on a date before"

"Well yeah... kinda dreamed about it really. At new years at Puck's, I got a little drunk and confessed to Santana that I had feelings for you" she admitted reluctantly "That made it all real and from then I was planning things with you but without you... if you see what I mean. I just liked to believe that we could have been together" she started fiddling and pulling at the blades of grass by the edge of the blanket they were sat on

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rachel asked sadly trying to meet Quinn's gaze which had wandered to a container sat between them

"Because" she sighed finally making eye contact again "You had Finn and you were happy... I like seeing you happy despite the amount of time I spent trying to tear you down... I guess I liked getting a response out of you..." she trailed off sadly

They ate, talked about the events of their summer and watched the night sky. When the night grew colder they casually and cautiously moved closer to one another.

"You know I'm sorry" Quinn blurted out in the silence "For what I did. I didn't really want to do this while we were on our date but, I need to apologise now, because I can't sit here comfortably next to you, any longer, without you just knowing, _just _how sorry I am and I hope _one day_ you can forgive me and that you can trust me because you can Rachel, you really can; I've grown up and-"

"Quinn" Rachel gently cupped the other girls face, and looked sincerely into those hazel eyes "I'm on a date with you, so I definitely trust you, and one day soon I will have _completely_ forgiven you"

The Hazel eyed girl relaxed into the brunette's hand "I'm in love with you Rachel" she couldn't help but admit it in that perfect, relaxed moment

"And I'm already falling for you Quinn" She smiled, still holding the other girls face; they shuffled even closer, and carefully leant in until their lips connected. Fireworks was an understatement for the sensation felt by each girl as two pairs soft lips gently caressed one another.

Neither of them knew it then; but their first kiss would be the last first kiss either of them would ever have. That night they started a long and bumpy journey through the rest of their lives together...

The End

**Let me know what you think...**

**Sorry again about the wait :/**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourite and alerted this short fic and thanks for reading :)**


End file.
